When Darkness Awakes
by TheImmortalChaplin
Summary: With her dad out of town, Allie has a week with the entire house to herself. Nothing could go wrong...that is until she meets the new neighbor. Something about him isn't quite right and she'll soon find herself wishing she had never learned his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Just saw Fright Night today, gotta say I loved it! This first chapter is just a little tester. Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thanks! (Also, this story begins just right before the movie, just so you know!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I don't want any boys around here while I'm gone either. Unless it's Charley or Ed obviously, but other than that, no one else." Allison Richards' dad told her sternly as he put his suitcase into the back of their SUV.

"And no parties either. Don't give me that look Allison, I mean it." He paused his speech momentarily as his teenage daughter tried to hold back the eye-roll that would inevitably come. Randy Richards was going away on a business trip, leaving behind his daughter for an entire week. Naturally he was worried, knowing that his daughter would take advantage of any rule he didn't specifically lay out before hand. He was going through the entire mental list to make sure he didn't leave anything out. Allie on the other hand, knew the whole drill. Her father often had to leave the city for business trips, and with her mother passing away a few years back, it meant that Allie had rule of the house. _A teenager's dream_.

"I know, I know dad…Feed the dog and do my homework. I got it." Allie replied, already knowing that her dad worried too much. Her father put the last of his luggage into the vehicle, closing the back of it as he turned to his daughter, smiling. "You'll be just fine, kiddo." He said, most likely to reassure himself as he pulled her into a hug.

"Love you, miss you." Allie told him as she returned the embrace. Kissing her on top of the head, Randy let his daughter go as he moved to the driver's door. "I left some money on the counter if you want to order a pizza or something. Be good. Oh, and don't open the door to any strangers. You don't know what kind of weirdos are out there…" He added as Allie finally rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh.

"Dad, you're going to miss your flight. We'll be fine." She told him reassuringly as she patted their German Shepherd, Blaze, who lazily wagged his tail in response.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He told her with a smile as he started up the engine. "Love you, I'll see you soon!" Was the last words exchanged as he pulled out of the driveway and down the road. Allie let out a sigh of relief, "Finally…House to ourselves!" She exclaimed excitedly as she made her way back inside, Blaze following.

Jumping down onto the couch, Allie propped her feet onto the table, pulling out her cell phone as she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. So my dad is going to be out of town for a whole week. I'm thinking getting everyone together…you know just a small get together this Friday or something…" Allie replied into the phone to her good friend Sarah, not having to officially use the word 'party' for Sarah to know exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, sure! I'll let people know. You're not going to invite _them_ are you?" Sarah asked, her tone a little snooty as Allie sighed, "You know I have too. They're still my friends…even if we don't talk that much anymore…" Allie trailed off, knowing Sarah was referring to Ed and Charley. Charley Brewster lived two houses down from Allie, so naturally they grew up together, being close, childhood friends for many years. Allie's dad and Charley's mom always thought the two would end up together, but knowing someone for that long, it made things a little awkward in the relationship department. He was like a brother more than anything and it didn't help the fact that the two barely hung out anymore, even only being two houses away. Ed on the other hand had become friends with Charley early on, and Allie found herself hanging out with Ed whenever she was with Charley. Once high school hit, however, Charley started chasing the females, becoming more distant to both her and Ed.

Sarah let out a groan over the phone, "Do you have to?" She whined before continuing, "You know if Charley comes, he's going to bring Amy along too…" Allie let out a groan of her own at the name. Charley's girlfriend Amy was not Allie's favorite person. The two were somewhat civil to each other, but neither liked the other. Allie always believed that it was because Amy was jealous, thinking that Charley and Allie had once had a fling. But despite the amount of reassurance that it simply wasn't true, she wasn't convinced.

"Oh well, if he brings her then whatever, I really don't care. I bet he won't even come anyways." Allie told Sarah, the disappointment evident in her voice. It wasn't like she had feelings for her neighbor, but the fact that Charley was putting Amy and his _new_ highschool friends before the people he's known the longest, it was enough to depress her. She knew Ed was taking the blow even harder and so made the mental note to invite Ed, and make sure he came to the party.

There was a slight pause on Sarah's end before she spoke, "Fine, alright. Invite them. I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you about it more later."

The two exchanged goodbyes and Allie hung up the phone, getting off the couch to slip on a pair of flip flops. The sun was about to set as Allie walked out of the house, Blaze following her outside as he sniffed around in their front lawn.

Allie crossed over her yard, cutting through the next door house's lawn as a shortcut to the Brewster's house. The house next door had been for sale, but now a _SOLD_ sign hung over the top of the real estate sign. There had yet to be any signs of the new neighbors, other than a U-HAUL truck in the driveway one night and then a large green dumpster sitting on the lawn another day. She had yet to see who exactly was moving in, finding it a little odd that no one seemed to ever come out of the house to meet any of the neighbors. There had been plenty of opportunities, the neighborhood usually being full of life in the day time, but still no one had caught sight of who had bought the house. Allie shrugged it off, thinking that the people were maybe just recluses, or maybe that they just haven't fully moved into the house yet. But until then, she didn't see any harm in walking across their lawn for easier access to the Brewster household.

Knocking on the Brewster door, it didn't take long for Charley's mom, Jane, to answer. A smile spread across her face as she greeted Allie, "Hey Allie! How are you doing? I heard your father was going out of town. I just want you to know, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Allie smiled at Ms. Brewster's friendliness. "Thanks, I will, but uh, is Charley here?" Allie asked as Jane's smile faltered a little before answering, "I'm sorry dear, but he's…out, right now." Allie knew by the tone of her voice that 'out' meant that Charley was with his girlfriend, Amy.

"Oh, that's ok. Could you just tell him I stopped by? I'll probably just catch up with him tomorrow at school or something. Thanks anyways though." Allie told her reassuringly as Jane gave her a knowing smile, "I sure will. You have a good night now."

"Thanks, you too." She replied before walking off the porch as Ms. Brewster shut the door. Of course he was out with his girlfriend…Allie was seriously debating even inviting him as she started to walk back across the lawn of the vacant house. He would probably just blow her off to spend time with _Amy_ anyways. Why even go through the embarrassment of- "Hey!" A voice called out to her, instantly breaking Allie away from her thoughts as she jumped a little at the unexpected sound. She stopped mid-step, turning her head to the sound of the voice, her sudden alarm turning into a little bit of shock.

On the porch of the, what she thought to be, vacant house, stood a very tall, and very handsome man. Dark hair and even darker eyes stared at her as he leaned against the side of his house. His black wife-beater shirt hugged his muscles, the dark color contrasting with his unusual pale skin.

Her face must have reassembled that of a fish out of water, her mouth being agape, startled that there was someone actually living in the house, despite her previous thoughts. Also startled that the man looked to be straight out of a Calvin Klein magazine…and even more startled that she was standing in the middle of his lawn, having carelessly using it as a shortcut instead of simply walking on the sidewalk.

"Y-yeah?" She asked nervously, completely unsure of the man. "I was just going to tell you that your dog was on my lawn. But now I can see where he gets the whole trespassing idea from." He replied back in a stoically deep voice, arms crossed on his chest as he continued to stare, unblinkingly at the teenage girl before him, nodding only slightly towards her to indicate he was referring to her being on his lawn. To say that she was nervous was an understatement.

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that…Umm, I'll bring him inside right now…" Allie said hurriedly, basically just wanting to get out of the man's gaze. Normally she wouldn't be so nervous around a complete stranger, but something about him was slightly…off. Quickly moving to the other side of the lawn and back onto her property, she whistled for the dog to come and he thankfully did. She had almost made it to her porch before the man's voice filled the night air, making her freeze in her spot, turning to look at him once more, "Make sure it doesn't happen again." She couldn't tell whether or not that was a threat or just a simple warning, but the tone of his voice held no hint of friendliness in it. Allie did however catch the slight tongue that ran over the man's bottom lip, almost as if he was hungry for something. But it was the wicked gleam in his eye that frightened her the most, enough so that she let out a small, almost inaudible squeak of alarm as she rushed her and the dog back into the house, making sure to lock the front door behind her. The man couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as the girl ran like a frightened mouse, back into her hole.

Once safely back inside, Allie sat on the couch, trying to regain her nerves. She knew that she should be beaming that their new neighbor that was a complete stud, but there was something seriously wrong with this guy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but felt that it was almost better if she didn't know.

Creepy neighbor or not, Allie remembered that she had the whole house to herself for an entire week and she was going to make the most of it. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well, what'd you think? I know I kind of tried to explain a bit in the first chapter, but I wanted to get her and Charley's friendship at least explained somewhat. Hope it made some sense? And what about Jerry? Very hot…but very very creepy. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of him soon. Lol ;)**

**As I said, this was kind of a test chapter to see if I should continue or not. All comments and ideas are welcomed, so please, leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated!** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy frickin' crap! You guys are amazing! So I go to work for 10 hours, come home and check my inbox and I've got to say WOW! I don't think I've ever seen so many fanfic emails. There was a ton of story alerts, so at least I know several people are reading! And an even bigger thank you to those who favored and reviewed the first chapter. Seriously awesome!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, Allie caught up with Sarah at school where they talked more about the weekend plans.

"So what did Charley say about the party?" Sarah asked a bit condescendingly as Allie sighed, "He wasn't there last night. I'll talk to him today."

Allie didn't need to look to know that Sarah had rolled her eyes. Allie shrugged off her friend's rudeness, talk of last night bringing up thoughts of the eerie neighbor. How could someone so handsome be so weird? Wait, why was she even thinking of him? He had been a jerk and therefore didn't deserve even a second thought.

"Hey Alle!" A new voice called as the two girls turned to see an approaching Charley as Allie shook her thoughts away.

"Speak of the devil…" Sarah mumbled as she gave him a sour look. Luckily he was by himself, none of his idiot friends were in tow.

"I need to borrow your math book. I left mine at home…" Charley told her as Allie replied, "Yeah, that's great and all, but I kind of need it too." She told him, humor in her voice as Charley rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yeah, but you don't have math until the end of the day. I'll give it back to you before then." He said, a little rudely as Allie's smile faltered. What the hell was his problem?

"Ok, whatever. Here." She replied as she fished her book out of her backpack and gave it to him. He took it from her as he mumbled a quick 'thanks' before he started to head off to his class.

"Hey wait! I wanted to ask you something!" Allie called after Charley, wanting to at least invite him to the party. Charley, however, continued walking as he waved her off, "I'll catch up with you later." He called back as it was Allie's turn to roll her eyes. She knew he needed to get to class early to have more time to talk to _Amy_.

"What a jerk." Sarah piped in as Allie nodded in agreement and the two made their way to their own class.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Charley had said he'd return her book, Allie had thought he meant before her _own_ math class. Not only was it definitely after her math class, but it was also long after school as well, and her math book, along with Charley, was still M.I.A.

"I'm going to kill you Charley…" She mumbled to herself as she stomped her way over to the Brewster house. However, she had made sure to take advantage of using the sidewalk this time, not wanted another confrontation with the new neighbor. The less contact she had with him, the better.

Knocking on the door, Charley's mom answered, and after seeing the annoyed expression on Allie's face, Jane simply said, "He's upstairs." Apparently this wasn't the first time Allie had become annoyed with Charley and then had come knocking.

A quick 'thank you' and Allie was up the stairs and barging into Charley's room.

"Don't you knock?" He lazily asked her, never taking his eyes away from the cell phone in his hands as his fingers texted away.

"Yeah, you jerk, you stole my book!" Ok, so she was being a little dramatic, but the teacher had yelled at her for not 'coming to class prepared;' the least she could do was return the favor to Charley.

"Relax, it's over there." He replied, nodding towards his desk where her book sat. Allie grabbed it with a huff before sitting down on his desk chair as she watched him, sitting on his bed, texting nonstop.

"And I was going to invite you to a party at my place Friday since my dad's gone and all…" Allie begun, not knowing what Charley's reaction would be.

"I'm going to invite Ed and Adam too. You can bring other friends if you want…" She trailed off, hoping she had made the offer more tempting. Charley finally tore his eyes from his phone to look at her.

"Friday? Damn, me and Amy already have plans. Sorry Al." He replied, his words actually sounding sincere as he used an old nickname for his friend.

"Yeah, it's a bit short notice." Allie shrugged it off, trying not to sound disappointed. "No big deal."

There was a short silence momentarily before Charley spoke again, "But if we get done early enough, we'll stop by." He told her reassuringly as Allie smiled, "Alright, cool. Sounds good."

Another short silence passed and Allie couldn't help but blurt out, "So have you met the new neighbor yet?" _So much for not thinking about him_. Despite wanting the eerie man to be the last thing on her mind, Allie couldn't help to wonder others' opinions about him.

Charley gave her a suspicious look, curious about her sudden eagerness to change the subject.

"No I haven't. I haven't even seen anyone go in or out of that house." Charley replied, wondering if Allie had actually met the guy.

"He's kind of a jerk…Very good looking…but definitely a creeper…" Allie didn't know any other way to describe him.

Charley let out a laugh at her choice of words, "Well, I'm glad to know our new neighbor is a good looking, jerk creeper."

Allie started laughing at the ridiculousness of it. "It's true! Definitely getting the creeper vibe from him. Wait until you meet him, you'll know what I mean."

Charley shook his head as he chuckled, "Alright, I'll let you know if I get the 'creeper vibe.'" The two shared a laugh before Allie stood to leave, math book in hand. "Well it's getting late, I should head back."

Charley nodded in acknowledgment before saying, "I'll see ya later Allie." She made her way to the door before turning back to him, "And it would be cool if you could make it Friday…you know, after you and Amy are done and stuff…"

Another nod came from Charley as he replied, "Yeah, I'll definitely try to come." Smiling, Allie exchanged 'goodbyes' before heading back home.

Once back at her house, Allie took Blaze out in the backyard where she lounged out on a lawn chair and Blaze sniffed around in the yard. The sun was setting, but the warm Nevada air still felt nice even late into the day.

Shutting her eyes momentarily, a few minutes passed before she heard some rustling coming from the side of her house. Blaze immediately caught onto it, barking a few times, accompanied by a bit of growling.

Eyes shooting open, Allie turned her attention to the direction of the sound. It wasn't until the very large _CRASH_ that she stood from her seat to cautiously investigate. By this time, Blaze was barking nonstop as Allie tried to quickly shush him while slowly walking to the back gate of the house, fear slowly creeping through her.

Figuring it was now or never, Allie tore open the large wooden gate leading to the side of the house, only seeing two of their garbage cans knocked over and a boy sitting in the middle of them, looking as if he had just either tripped or fallen.

"Ed! What the hell are you doing!" Allie exclaimed, the fear she felt moments before vanishing, being replaced with annoyance. Her friend, Ed, looked up at her from his spot on the ground. His glasses were askew and he gave her a cheeky smile as if to say he was completely innocent.

"Hey Allison…" He began like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Allie, however, wasn't buying it. "Are you spying on me you weirdo?" She asked as her eyes fell to the video camera in his hand. She knew Ed of all people was the least likely to be videotaping her like some weird pervert, but then again, he was sitting on _her_ garbage cans, next to _her_ house, with a video camera.

"What? This?" Ed asked, motioning to the camera. "No, it's not you I'm spying on." He told her matter-of-factly, a bit of lisp in his voice as he tried to stand up and brush himself off.

This only confused Allie further, so naturally she asked, "Then who, exactly, were you spying on?"

"Look, I have to get going. It was nice to talk to you and all, but there's something I've got to check out." Ed told her cryptically, completely ignoring her question as he turned to leave. "I'll talk to you about it soon. I just need to make sure of something first is all." He continued as Allie gave him a suspiciously confused look. That kid was always doing strange things. She shouldn't be surprised by his behavior at all. But then again, this was a little stranger than Ed's usual antics.

"Umm…ok? Bye I guess?" She told him, a little unsure as Ed started to leave. "Yeah, see ya later!" He called back before he was off into the night. He left even before she could get the chance to tell him about the party. What was it with people blowing her off today? First Charley at school, now Ed. Did she smell bad or something?

Shrugging the whole, strange, situation off, Allie bent down to pick up the garbage cans that had fallen over from Ed's latest escapade. She let out a sigh as she picked up a full trash bag that had fallen out and put it back in the can. It only took her a few moments to clean up the mess when Allie turned to head back through the gate, but as she turned, she jumped back in surprise, letting out a small squeak of surprise.

Standing less than a foot away from her was Mr. Creepy Neighbor himself, a mocking smirk on his face. "I think you and I got off on the wrong foot last night." His eerie voice told her as he took a step forward, closing in the small space as Allie felt herself being trapped between him and a trash can.

Her mouth opened to reply, but the words seemed to freeze in her throat. There she goes, being all stupid and nervous. So what if the guy was a little weird. He was probably completely harmless. She was just being an idiot.

Extending a hand to her, he continued, "My name's Jerry." He waited for her to return the handshake and Allie quickly put her hand in his. He seemed to grip her hand harder than most men would shake a girl's hand, but luckily not hard enough to cause pain because she had the strange feeling that he could easily break it if he wanted to. Not to mention his skin seemed colder than what she deemed normal. "I'm Allison..." She said unsure of the situation, but was relieved when he released her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said friendly enough, but something about his tone still made her feel cautious. She nodded to him in agreement, not really sure what to say. The small space between them was enough to make her wary, and it didn't help that Blaze was in the backyard, on the _other _side of the gate, and that he sat scratching at it, little whines emitting from his throat.

"I figured I should properly introduce myself. Considering we live so close." Jerry continued, his eyes were like cold stone staring at her, not blinking even once. It was enough to make her want to squirm under his gaze.

Allie quickly nodded, "Yeah, we do live pretty close." She wanted to mentally slap herself for saying something so obvious and dumb. The filter between her brain and her mouth must have been turned off at the moment. Who the hell says that? He must think she was kind of slow or something now. She simply attributed it to her nerves.

If Jerry had noticed she was nervous, he made no sign to indicate so. In fact, he seemed to hide his emotions rather well. Allie couldn't read him at all.

"I wouldn't want to be known as the neighborhood creeper or anything." At that comment, Jerry smirked knowingly as Allie's eyes widen a little. There was no way he could have heard a conversation she had had in Charley's room. And even if he could, she was sure Charley's bedroom windows had been shut. Probably just a coincidence?

Letting out a nervous laugh, Allie quickly responded, "Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Umm…I should probably get going…but it was nice talking to you and all…" Ok, so it was her turn to blow someone off. But this time there was good reason to at least. She made a move to step around Jerry, making sure to keep her eyes focused on the ground as she expected him to move. He didn't.

Her eyes slowly moved back up to meet his, a cocky half-smile now sat on his face. It wasn't until their gazes locked onto one another that Jerry took a step out of the way. He still didn't leave much room for her to pass, but she managed to squeeze through uncomfortably, noticing that Jerry inhaled deeply as she did so. _Please God, tell me he didn't just try to smell me…_Allie thought to herself as she finally passed by him to open the gate back up.

"Oh, and Allison…" His voice crept into her ears once more as she inwardly groaned, not wanting to give away the fact that she just wanted to get away from him. Slowly turning back towards him, Jerry finished, "I'll be seeing you soon."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**There you have it! Hope you liked chapter 2! **

**Special thanks to the following reviewers: DogtownVeniceBeachGirl, VampireSiren, TheInvincibleNerd, TwiCloser89, theparthenon, Hannah, ScreamsInSilence, MelanietheGreat, and Marie190.**

**Reading your reviews are awesome, and I think they help me write faster too. Heehee. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I seriously love you guys! Reading your reviews have been sooo amazing! Thanks for taking the time to give me feedback! And of course, we've got another Jerry encounter in this chapter…he's getting more creepy. Haha. Enjoy!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"But you're coming home soon right?" Allie asked into the phone hopefully.

"Allison, I told you, I'm here for a week. I've only been gone two days. Are you sure you're alright?" Allie's dad answered back, skeptical as to why his daughter would want him back so soon. Normally, she loved the freedom when he was away on a business trip.

"No, everything's fine. I just, uh, miss you is all…" Allie replied as she heard her dad sigh on the other line.

"I miss you too. But it's only a few more days. Do you think you can survive without me until then?" He asked with a humorous chuckle as Allie let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I think so…"

_At least I hope so…_

The two continued talking for a few minutes before exchanging their goodbyes and hanging up.

_'I'll be seeing you soon…' _The words of Jerry kept running in her head, making her feel even more anxious about the strange man who lives next door.

Only a few more days… She could avoid Jerry until then, hopefully. Allie couldn't remember a time where she wished her father would come back home sooner. She felt a little vulnerable being home alone for so long…At least her dad would protect her from Scary Jerry when he came back. Allie couldn't help but crack a smile at the nickname.

Then again, there she was thinking again that Jerry was after her. That would be so cliché…the crazy neighbor who ends up killing everyone. You only see that in movies anyways. Sure, he was a little weird, and may have said something most people would find strange, but that still wasn't enough proof to think he was dangerous. As long as he stayed away and minded his own business, she had nothing to worry about. She was just getting worked up for nothing.

"You'll protect me won't you?" She asked mockingly, looking over at Blaze who lay sleeping on the living room floor. At her voice, his ears perked up a little, his eyes squinted open a tad, and his tail slowly moved across the floor. This only lasted a few seconds before he went back to sleep.

"Lazy dog…" Allie mumbled as she stood from the couch. She had called the Pizza Hut 45 minutes ago and there was still no sign of the pizza man. She found this quite odd considering the man on the phone said it'd only take about 25…_I had better be getting a free pizza out of this deal…_Allie thought to herself as she picked up the phone to call the pizza place back.

Just as her fingers were about to hit the buttons on the phone, there was a knock at the door. _Finally._

Instantly, Blaze shot up from his spot on the floor, barking wildly at the sudden visitor. Quickly, Allie herded Blaze out the back door into the backyard so he wouldn't harass the pizza man when she answered the door.

Going back inside, Allie went to the front door as another round of knocking occurred, followed by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Ok, ok. I get it, jeez." Annoyed, Allie mumbled to herself as she pulled the door open.

Instead of a pizza delivery person, standing before her was none other than Jerry, pizza laying flat in one hand as his other leaned against the outside of her doorframe, an eerie yet charming smile sat on his lips.

Taken aback, Allie looked from Jerry, to the pizza, then back to Jerry. There was no way that he could work at Pizza Hut…Besides, he was wearing dark jeans and a white tank top. Which, by the way, was very much stained with dirt and something else. A few dark red spots littered his shirt, almost as if he maybe had spilled some berry juice on his shirt or something. Either way, it definitely was not a proper Pizza Hut uniform.

Just when she was about to question his occupation, Jerry spoke, "The kid delivered it to the wrong house. I figured I'd do the neighborly thing and bring it on over."

The statement only confused Allie more. Her and her father had ordered from the same pizza place on several occasions before and never once had they been late, or had gone to the wrong house. But yet, here Jerry stood with her pizza in hand.

"Oh, um, thanks." She replied, a little unsure as she went to reach for the pizza. Her hands instantly dropped back to her sides when Jerry pulled back a little, making it just out of her reach. Allie's eyes stared at the pizza as it sat teasingly in Jerry's hand. She took the extra moment to look at it before cautiously forcing herself to finally look back into Jerry's gaze.

"I was just thinking to myself on the way over…" Jerry began nonchalantly, ignoring the girl's apprehensive expression. "How could one little girl eat this big old pizza all by herself?" He continued, looking at the box in his hand momentarily before fixing his stone-like gaze back on the teenager.

"If you want, I could help you with it. After all, I'm always looking for a snack." He said before letting out a hollow chuckle that chilled Allie to the bone. "W-well, I was just going to eat the leftovers tomorrow." She explained in a low mumble, not being able to stop the stutter. Jerry must've noticed because his grin widened, almost hungrily.

Giving her a sly look, Jerry continued, a slight laugh his voice, clearly not buying her story, "Ah, come on. I can even bring over a few beers to wash it down. I know how you kids are." He told her as if alcohol would sweeten the deal because of 'how kids these days are.'

"That's ok…thanks for the offer though, but I've got a test to study for and stuff…" She trailed off, trying to think up of any excuse not to have dinner with Jerry. Smile instantly turning into a frown, Jerry narrowed his dark eyes at her. _Great, now I offended him…_

"I'll pay you back for the pizza though…" She quickly added as she fished for the $20 bill that sat in her jeans pocket. It took Jerry a moment to break his unblinking, trance-like stare to answer, "No, don't worry about it." His voice was back to the mysteriously charming tone. "We'll just say that you owe me one." He told her, smirk plastered on his face as he winked at her, moving the pizza back into her reach where Allie hesitantly grabbed it.

"Really, it's ok; I have the money to give you…" Allie nervously offered once more, not liking the idea that she now 'owed him one.'

Jerry waved the offer off, shaking his head as he made his way off her pouch. "You have a nice night now." He told her darkly as he went to leave, keeping his gaze on her a moment longer than necessary before Allie shut the door, eyes still wide with uneasiness.

Why did she feel like she now owes a favor to the devil himself?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sooo, what'd ya think? I know a few people have been asking about the romance aspect of this story with either Jerry, Ed, or Charley. I hadn't really thought of going in a romance direction, mainly because I like writing the predator-prey style between Jerry and the characters, because frankly, that's what he is. A predator. BUT, because this is the world of fanfiction, and I do like pleasing my readers, I would consider maybe taking it a bit farther in other directions. So please, leave a comment with your thoughts of this chapter as well as where you stand on the 'romance' situation…and with which character you'd like. It would be really helpful! Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! 40 reviews in just three chapters is more than I could even imagine! I can't put into words how much you readers rock! :D So I got some mixed feelings about the romance aspect, but I know that your comments about it were very helpful and that I now have a direction of sorts as to how I want to continue. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy this chapter!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jerry had been right about one thing. Allie wasn't able to eat the entire pizza by herself. The leftovers now sat in the fridge back at the house as Allie mulled over last night's events while she sat in her English class a few minutes before it was to start.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. After all, he hadn't been anything but nice to her…a little weird, but friendly nonetheless. That is with the exception of their very first encounter, when she had ventured onto his lawn, but he had made it up to her the next night by properly introducing himself.

Last night when he had come to her door, he probably just wanted some company. He lived in that big house all by himself, he was bound to get lonely. Why he couldn't just get the company of any other woman was beyond her, especially with those looks, but still, the least she could do was be friendly. Allie wasn't sure where this sudden guilt was coming from, but she made a mental note to try and be a little more civil with Jerry. After all, it can never hurt to be a little nice…

"Hey Allie." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Ed, leaning on her desk.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, smile on her face as Ed looked around the room suspiciously for a moment before looking back at Allie, "Do you think Adam and I could come over to your place tonight?" He asked as Allie gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, sure. Like to do homework or something?" She questioned as Ed shrugged, "Yeah, something like that…" He told her obscurely. Allie shrugged it off, figuring she'd find out tonight what kind of mischief Ed and Adam were up to.

"Oh, and I'm having a party tomorrow night. The both of you should come." Allie told him before she forgot again to invite him, as Ed quickly replied, "Who else did you invite?" He asked in a rushed, almost worried tone as Allie looked at him skeptically. "Just you guys, Charley, Sarah, and a few other friends…Why?" Ed was definitely acting stranger than usual and Allie worried for her friend. But after giving it a quick thought, Ed was probably just worried that she had invited people like Mark and Ben, Charley's 'new' friends who had a habit of picking on Ed.

"Oh, ok." Ed breathed a sigh of relief, "So just high school kids right?"

"Yeah?...Who else would I invite?" She questioned, not knowing why Ed would think she'd invite someone other than 'high school kids.'

"Sounds good Allie. I'll let Adam know, and we'll be over tonight around six." He ignored her question as the bell rang, signaling for class to begin as Ed took his seat. Ok, there was definitely something he wasn't telling her…She told herself she'd find out tonight though.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adam and Ed were at her house just before six, letting themselves in as Blaze met them at the door, tail wagging as he recognized the pair.

"What's up Blazster?" Ed said, patting the dog on the head as Adam did the same.

"Hey guys." Allie greeted as she came out of the kitchen, but then stopped, looking at the two skeptically as Adam had a camcorder case strapped on his shoulder and Ed held a folded up camera tripod.

"'Sup Als? We'll just be up in your room doing some research, don't mind us." Adam told her matter-of-factly as both he and Ed started up the stairs, Blaze happily in tow.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Didn't they find it even the littlest bit strange that they were doing 'research' in her room, with a video camera, and not bothering to include her in whatever the hell it was that they were doing?

Both boys ignored her though, probably figuring she'd throw a fit and prepared themselves for it. She followed them up the stairs, into her room, where the lights were still off, and Ed opened up her blinds to her window.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked, feeling that she had more than a right to know what was happening when her room was being invaded.

"Turn the light back off." Ed scolded when Allie had tried to at least turn her lights on. "Like I said, we're just doing some research." Adam told her cryptically as he set up the camera on the tripod stand, having it face outside her window.

"Tell me you're not spying on my neighbor…" Allie groaned, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as both boys turned to look at her innocently.

"Seriously? What the hell." She shrieked when neither of them answered. Their silence told her that her suspicions were in fact right.

"Don't freak out. We just want some footage, and then we'll be out of your hair." Ed tried to tell her reassuringly, but Allie wasn't buying it, "Is that why you were in my garbage can the other night?" She asked, but had the feeling that she already knew that answer.

"Well, technically, I wasn't _in _your garbage. I fell and-" Ed tried to tell his story before Allie interrupted, "Whatever, I don't care. What I do care about is why the hell you'd be spying on Jerry?"

At the comment, both Adam and Ed's eyes went wide before Adam asked, "You're on a _first_ name basis with him?"

Rolling her eyes, Allie responded, "Well yeah, he is my neighbor…" She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You still haven't told me why you're doing all of this." She quickly added before the two could weasel any further away from answering her question.

"We don't know for sure yet…but we think there's something not quite right with your neighbor, _Jerry_." Ed spat his name sarcastically as Allie rolled her eyes once more.

"Ok Alfred Hitchcock, this isn't _Rear Window_…I mean, Jerrys a bit weird, but he hasn't been anything but nice…" She trailed off, almost not believing she was defending him so readily. But really, where the hell did Adam and Ed come up with these bizarre ideas to come spy on her neighbor? Didn't they have better things to do?

"Yeah, I bet that's what he wants you to think." Adam replied as Allie couldn't believe her ears, "Ok, so what do you think Jerry is? Some kind of murderer or rapist, or…something?"

Her arms waved wildly as she spoke, not even knowing what else to say….it was impossible to know what exactly was going through those two's heads.

At her comment, both boys shared a meaningful look before looking back at Allie and shrugging.

"We're not sure, that's why we have the video camera." Ed replied as if she was stupid. What liars; they already had some preconceived notion of what Jerry 'was.' They just weren't going to tell her until they knew for sure, just in case they were wrong. They knew she'd never let them live it down if they came up with some wild accusation that turned out to be false. Yeah, this was their research all right.

"Look, can we just do this please?" Ed pleaded, and whether she liked it or not, she knew she wouldn't be able to protest. Even the dog was on their side as he sat loyally next to Adam. _Traitor…_

"Fine. Do your little Scooby Doo project if it'll make you happy." Allie said, shaking her head with humor in her voice as the boys grinned. No one could say they had friends quite like hers.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been about an hour and a half that Allie had been sitting downstairs, watching TV as she let the guys so their 'research.' There had been no sign of them since she left her room; didn't they have enough spy footage by now? Sighing, she stood from her seat and headed back upstairs.

"You guys done yet?" She asked as she entered her room, only to be shushed by both Ed and Adam who sat in her dark room, taking turns to sit by the camera and look out the window stealthily.

"Ok, fine, sorry." Allie mumbled as she crept in more quietly.

"Anything good?" She whispered, almost hoping they didn't find anything.

"No, nothing." Adam said, the disappointment evident in his voice, "We haven't even seen him come in or out of his house…"

Looking at their tired faces, Allie sighed, "Why don't I watch out the window for awhile. You two take a break. There's some pizza in the fridge downstairs; help yourselves." She told them as both guys looked at her a little surprised, but grateful nonetheless.

"Oh, alright, cool. Thanks." Ed said as him and Adam stood to leave.

"No problem." Besides, if you can't beat them, might as well join them. When the pair was out of the room, Allie stood in front of the window, next to the camera, making her much more conspicuous than the guys had sneakily been. But she didn't believe that they would find anything anyways, but figured she might as well humor them.

Five minutes or so had passed and Allie was already getting bored by the lack of activity. All was quiet for a few more moments until she saw Jerry's front door open and he stepped outside. This perked up Allie's interest as she continued to watch him. All Jerry did, however, was stand on his porch for a few moments, looking out into the night before him, almost as motionless as a statue.

"What the hell is he doing?" Allie whispered to herself, confused as to why he would just be standing there. It was almost as boring as when he had been inside his house and out of sight.

A few more minutes passed of Jerry being motionless until finally the stone-like expression he wore changed into that of a half-smirk, one hand now tracing up and down the top front of his shirt slowly, almost unconsciously, as he continued to peer out into the night. The sudden change in his expression made Allie curious as she tried to follow his gaze to see what he was looking at. However, the night was so dark, there wasn't much to see.

Not being able to find anything very interesting that Jerry could be looking at, Allie went to turn her gaze back at him, her face now scrunched up in confusion.

Her confusion instantly turned to alarm because she had looked back to see Jerry staring up, directly at her, amusement gracing his features.

Eyes widening, Allie stumbled back away from the window, knocking over the video camera in the process and landing hard on the floor with a loud _CRASH_.

"Oh fuck!" Allie breathed, scooting far away from the window, even though she was still on the floor.

"Allie, what the hell was that?" Adam called out as he and Ed rushed back up the stairs, only to find the camera and Allie fallen to the floor, Blaze standing over her with a curious look on his face.

"He saw me!" She shrieked, mortified as she stood back up, making sure to stay out of the view of the window.

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" Ed asked, panic in his voice as Allie nodded her head frantically, "Yeah I'm sure! God, now he's going to think I'm some weird perv or something! Especially after seeing the video camera there! Damn it you guys, thanks a lot!" She snapped bitterly at the pair.

"Well maybe he didn't actually see you. I mean, the room is dark. He shouldn't be able to…" Ed tried to reassure everyone.

"I hope you're right, but I'm pretty damn sure he saw me!" Allie retorted as Adam replied, "Let's not freak out yet since we don't know for sure…"

Allie tried to calm her breathing before answering, "Yeah, you guys are right…It's dark…" She said, more so to try and reassure herself, but wasn't so sure if she even believed her own words, "There's no way he could have seen me…"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang and everyone froze. The trio looked from one another, wide-eyed as the color drained from their faces.

"Ah shit..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Uh oh…That can't be good…**

**I hope you enjoyed this speedy update. I figured you guys deserved it considering all your helpful and amazing reviews I've been getting.**

**Keep sending any comments, suggestions, or opinions! I love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the delay. Work has kept me busy, but I finally got a day off, and it was my goal to get this chapter out today! Lol. Thanks so so so much for all the reviews! They've made me really excited to type each chapter for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter…we get a very, **_**close**_** encounter with Jerry in this one. ;)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You guys stay here and I'll answer the door." Allie told Adam and Ed, trying to calm herself as her heart beat rapidly.

"No way. We'll go deal with him." Adam quickly shot back as Ed nodded in agreement.

"Just stay here. It'll only seem more suspicious if he thinks three people are spying on him. I can handle it." She told them firmly as both boys finally reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, but whatever you do, don't invite him in." Ed warned her as Allie had turned to leave before replying, "Yeah right, like I'm going to let the pissed off neighbor inside the house." Her tone somehow was able to be sarcastically humorous even despite her situation.

At her comment, the guys shared a look that made Allie feel like she was being left out of some secret. She almost questioned it aloud, but another, more forceful set of knocks came from downstairs as Blaze had rushed down the stairs, barking wildly.

Making her way to the front door, she pushed herself in front of Blaze, trying to shush him before cautiously opening the door.

As expected, Jerry stood before her, a blaze of fury was shining in his eyes as his gaze burned holes through her.

Trying to ignore his angered expression, Allie momentarily swallowed her fear and announced nonchalantly, "Hey Jerry."

She spoke as if the incident hadn't occurred moments before in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he had come to her door for some other reason and hadn't seen her watching him through the window.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat." Despite his words sending a shiver down her spine, Allie continued to feign innocence, letting out a nervous laugh before replying, "That's actually a funny story…" She began, figuring the 'little chat' had something to do with the fact that they had been videotaping him, "You see, I had to do a school report about…astrology…or astronomy I mean, and we had to videotape the stars and stuff, you know…and so I was doing the videotaping for awhile and got bored with it….because honestly, you can only look at stars for so long before it gets really dull…so I decided to take a quick break and that's when I saw you come out of your house…" She trailed off, giving him an innocent smile despite knowing the story sounded unbelievably terrible, and even worse, Jerry didn't look to believe one word coming from her mouth. Blaze had settled for growling lowly behind Allie as he watched Jerry carefully.

Giving the dog an annoyed look before focusing an even more irritated expression back on the girl in front of him, Jerry replied in a low grumble, "Go get me that tape."

The request had caught Allie off guard as she gave Jerry a puzzled look before feeding him another lie, "But I need it for my class assignment-"

"Now!" Jerry snapped back in a snarl, enough to make Allie jump in her spot and nod frantically. The look in his eye told her that he was done playing her games.

Shutting the door, Allie sprinted back upstairs to find the guys sitting on the bed, video camera in hand as they watched the screen. "I need that tape." Allie told them as Ed responded, "Just hold on a second. We're trying to fast forward through the footage to when you saw Jerry."

"I saw him through the window. He wasn't doing anything strange, ok? I need the tape now. He's down there, and he's not happy." Allie responded, reaching for the camera and taking it out of Ed's hands.

"Hey! It'll just take a second, we need to see something!" Adam protested, but Allie took out the DVD disk before tossing the camera back on the bed. "There isn't anything to see! He just wants the tape and then he'll leave us alone." Allie retorted as she went to leave the room.

"Jerry might be a vampire." Ed quickly replied before Allie could leave. She stopped, turned around, and gave her two friends a strange look. They couldn't be serious. "Is that what this was about?" She questioned as she held up the recorded disk. "You guys can't be serious!" Rolling her eyes frustrated, she turned to leave again before she was stopped once more by Ed, "We are serious! We just need to see if he shows up on that tape."

"I'm not playing your stupid games! You can't just spy on my neighbor because you two want to play _Buffy the Vampire Slayer!_" Allie retorted irritated. "Just stay here. I'm going to give him the tape and then he'll leave. You guys already caused me enough problems, so seriously, _stay here_." She told them firmly, already knowing they would try and come to her 'rescue' and just cause even more trouble.

Walking out of her room, Adam called out worriedly, "Just be careful!"

Letting out a snort of laughter and rolling her eyes, Allie made her way back downstairs. She should have known it was something like this. They were always coming up with strange scenarios. Shaking her head, she thought back to the time where the guys made up their own characters and played superheroes and villains in the backyard…She wondered if Charley remembered his epic, 'Squid Man.'

Back at the front door, the current situation brought Allie out of her reminiscent thoughts. _Ok, just give him the DVD and he'll leave._ Taking a breath, Allie opened the door to find Jerry sitting on a chair on the side of her porch.

"I thought you were going to keep me waiting all night." Jerry told her, his eyes moving to the side to look at her, a half smile sat on his face, but his eyes still told her that he was irritated. Sighing, Allie stepped onto the porch, shutting the front door behind her to keep Blaze inside. "Yeah, sorry about that…" She said awkwardly, keeping her distance from him, but continued to watch him carefully. She couldn't help her eyes roaming over his biceps that were covered in a tight shirt. It always seemed that the good looking guys were always taken, gay, or in this case, frighteningly creepy. Holding in a smile at the thought, Allie didn't want to laugh at the man who sat in the porch chair, staring into the night before him.

His eyes weren't on her, but he must have somehow noticed Allie staring at him because a smirk appeared on his face, his white teeth complimenting his pale skin.

"Umm, I have the disk…" Allie continued, unsure, as she shook herself out of her internal dialogue. Without saying a word, Jerry held up a hand as if expecting her to come over and give him the disk herself.

Licking her lips nervously, Allie took a few steps across her porch and over to him. Just as she was about to put the disk in his hand, in a flash he had snatched her wrist in a firm grip and stood from the chair, towering over her in height as his free arm snaked around her waist, palm gripping her abdomen so her back lay flat against his chest. Letting out a surprised gasp at the quickness of his actions, Allie stood frozen against the man, heart beating rapidly, at a loss for words and movement.

Seeing the petrified look on the girl's face, Jerry chuckled sadistically in her ear as his nose nestled itself into her hair momentarily, breathing in its scent. Jerry's right hand still held her wrist firmly as she gripped the disk tightly in fear, as his left arm remained at her waist making any movement from her almost impossible.

"You've been watching me." Jerry finally spoke into her ear, his voice more eerie than she had ever heard it.

"No-I-" She was about to protest, but Jerry interrupted, "Yes. You have." He growled, not being pleased with all the lies. "I don't like to be watched, so, returning the favor, I've been watching you too."

He had spoke so sinisterly that Allie was almost grateful that he was talking lowly into her ear so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. However, the closeness of the two made her feel even tenser, but she wouldn't move a muscle even if she could in fear of what he would do.

"It seems to me that you're trying to get my attention, and I've attributed that reason to one of two things." His hot breath on her neck contrasted greatly to the feeling of the coldness of his skin. "Either it's because mommy's gone and daddy's never home and you feel neglected so you pathetically crave some kind of paternal interaction." Jerry paused as Allie shivered, wondering how he could possibly know about anything regarding her mother or father. Jerry continued, "Or maybe…" Somehow it had seemed that his mouth had gotten even closer to her, she could hear him lick his lips before speaking again, "you seek my attention for…_other_ reasons." At his words, the hand sitting on her stomach slowly moved lower, Allie heart instantly beating faster as she tried to back further into him as if that would stop his actions. His hand settled just at the top opening of her jeans and Allie didn't have to look to know he was grinning wildly.

Jerry seemed to savor their current position as a few silent moments passed before he spoke again, "Either way, I don't think you realize yet, but you will soon enough…You wouldn't be able to handle my full and _undivided_ attention." Despite their current embrace, his tone was anything but seductive. He sounded more like a predator capturing its prey as he chuckled into her ear.

"You're already starting to sink into uncharted waters. Pretty soon, you won't be able to pull yourself out. And when you start to drowning, it'll be only you and me. No one else to help." Allie made a move to try and get out of his grasp, but it only resulted in Jerry pulling her closer to him, his fingers gripping her lower body, almost painfully, as he snarled into her ear.

"I suggest you mind your own business because honestly, you're treading on very, _very_ thin ice. I would hate to see such a pretty little thing get hurt because she bit off more than she can chew. That goes for your little friends upstairs too." Allie nodded frantically at his harsh words, telling herself that she wouldn't let her fear get the best of her and cry in front of him.

The grip on her wrist released momentarily as Jerry used that hand to move some hair away from her neck. Being at such close range, Allie was too frightened to try and fight with her now free hand. Jerry leaned in, inhaling through his nose, and chuckling as if he was very much enjoying himself. His next action made Allie almost jump out of her skin as Jerry took a quick nip at her neck, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to terrify the girl even further.

"I'll save that one for later." Jerry spoke more to himself as if it was some private joke, not being able to hold back another ominous chuckle. A quick second later, Allie was pushed away as Jerry snatched the DVD from her hand, easily crunching it in his grip, dropping the several broken pieces on the ground beneath him.

Jerry backed down the porch steps, his gaze still fixed on the frightened teenager in front of him, a wide grin sat on his face. She hadn't dared to move from her spot, her body slightly shaking from the encounter.

Eyeing her up and down once more, Jerry spoke coolly, "I'll see you around." He told her and then he was off into the night.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ohhh spooky! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Also, I had been thinking about future chapters, and I know in the original movie it's mentioned that Jerry can only be invited into a house by the 'rightful owner.' And I don't think it was specifically addressed in the new one, but you guys wouldn't mind if I kind of tweak that rule so that Jerry can be invited inside by anyone who's in the house? It would fit better with some things I plan to write later on…Lol.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I was hoping it was alright, but I wasn't sure. Reviews are awesome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys have been so wonderful! Seriously, the reviews are very encouraging! **

**Also, I plan on moving the timeline around just a little from how the movie goes. Hope you don't mind too much, I think you'll enjoy what I have been planning. Enjoy this chapter!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What the hell happened last night?" Ed had confronted Allie in the hallway the next day at school. The previous night when Jerry had left, Allie had gone back inside and told the boys to leave. She hadn't given them any explanation, but the last thing she had wanted to do that night, after her frightening encounter, was try and explain that to them.

The words of her neighbor had played in her head for the rest of the night. It had been hard for her to get to sleep even after making sure all the doors and windows in her house had been locked and keeping Blaze close by her.

Jerry was definitely not someone to mess with; he had made that more than clear. But some of his other words didn't make sense to Allie. She hadn't been watching him…with the exception of last night, and she definitely didn't want his attention. But yet, her she was, all eyes on her now.

"It was nothing. He took the tape, told me not to spy on him anymore, and that was it." Allie shrugged nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal. The last thing she needed was for Ed to want to dig deeper, getting them all into more trouble. She didn't know what exactly Jerry was capable of, but she thought it was best that she didn't find out.

"He didn't hypnotize you did he?" Ed asked as Allie rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you need to drop that. Jerry is not a _vampire_. Just because he's a weirdo doesn't mean he goes around sucking blood." Of course, last night had been weird, there was no denying that; Jerry's close embrace with her and then his teeth just barely grazing her skin. That didn't prove anything though. Maybe he was just a pedophile…Although that idea wasn't very reassuring, it was better than living in a fantasy world and convincing yourself monsters existed much like Ed had done.

At Allie's words, Ed didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject momentarily to ask, "Have you seen Adam today?"

Shaking her head, Allie responded, "No I haven't. You guys left my house kinda late last night. He probably wanted to sleep in or something today." She shrugged it off as a new voice entered the mix, "Oh hey, look! Evil Ed is gunna ask Allie to prom! How cute!"

Rolling her eyes, Allie turned to Matt and Ben, two of Charley's 'new' friends. They often gave Ed a hard time and Allie did her best to stick up for him, but it didn't make it easy when Charley turned a blind eye to the teasing.

"Piss off, Matt." Allie shot back as Matt smirked, him and Ben stepping closer.

"I heard you were having a party tonight." Matt started as Allie was quick to reply, "Yeah, and you two aren't invited."

Scoffing, Matt replied, "So you'd invite this dork," he motioned to Ed before continuing, "But you're not going to invite _me_?" He asked, trying to sound offended.

"Yeah, because I like Ed, and I don't like you." Allie shot back as Matt and Ben burst out laughing. "I knew she liked Ed! The nerd finally got himself a girlfriend!"

Allie rolled her eyes, of course the two idiots would take it the wrong way.

"Fuck off assholes." Ed retorted as Matt turned on him, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do if we don't?" He asked threateningly, shoving Ed into the lockers behind him. Allie put herself between the two, "Leave him alone." She told him, trying to sound somewhat threatening, but both Matt and Ben returned her threat with more laughter.

She was about to tell him off, but Charley approached, "What's going on guys?" He asked, trying to ignore the obvious harassment his two 'new' friends were giving his 'old' friends. The blatant disregard made Allie want to gag.

"Nothing much, Evil is just getting his girlfriend to protect his ass." Matt laughed back as Allie scoffed, "Are you going to do something about your dickwad friends, Charley?" She asked as Matt turned to glare at her.

"Look, the bell is going to ring soon; we should all be getting to class." Charley said, trying to diffuse the situation without having to directly deal with it.

"C'mon, let's go." Charley told Matt and Ben who gave Allie and Ed one last look of contempt before following Charley down the hall. Charley hadn't even acknowledged her or Ed. She would no doubt have to confront him about it later.

"You ok?" Allie asked as she turned to Ed. "Yeah, no big deal." He shrugged it off, turning to head to his own class. Despite his words, Allie wasn't very convinced that he truly was ok.

"So I'll see you tonight at the party right?" She asked as Ed nodded, "Yeah, maybe. I'll see. I might be busy though." Was he trying to blow her off? Before she could question him, the bell rang and Ed had walked off, calling back, "I'll see you later."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After school, Allie had caught up on some homework and had decided to take Blaze for a walk before her friends started to arrive. There had been no sign of Jerry since last night, and Allie could honestly say she was more than grateful.

During her and Blaze's walk, Allie's phone vibrated and she took it out to read the new text message. It was from her friend Sarah:

_'Hey—So one of the guys was able to get a 24 pack from his dad—Time to party!'_

Smiling, Allie shook her head. Gotta love the irresponsible parents. Allie's dad would never supply her or her friends with beer. Hell, he would freak if he found out she ever drank it. But he wasn't home—what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Texting back an _'Awesome!,' _Allie put her phone in her pocket as her and Blaze turned back onto their street, heading towards the Brewster house. The sun had started to set and Allie figured she had better head back home.

In the Brewster driveway stood not only Jane, but Jerry as well. They were chatting away, Jane looking almost like a giddy schoolgirl as the two shared a laugh at some joke.

Allie froze in her spot. She was about to turn around and take the long way around the block back to her house so she wouldn't have to pass the Brewster or Jerry's house, but Jane's voice stopped her, "Hey Allie!" She called out as Allie inwardly groaned at being spotted. Looking over, Jane had a smile on her face as she waved Allie over. It wasn't that she didn't like Jane, in fact, she and Mrs. Brewster got along quite well—but Allie just didn't want to have to face Jerry, especially after their encounter the previous night.

Both Jerry and Jane were looking over at Allie expectantly, and after a quick sigh, she trudged over to the Brewster house, trying to look anywhere but at Jerry.

"Hi Mrs. B." Allie said once she had walked up the driveway, not acknowledging Jerry who stood nearby, watching her like a hawk.

Blaze happily walked over to Jane, who patted him on the head before he looked over to Jerry warily.

Ignoring the dog, Jerry spoke, "Hey Allison." His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she held back a scowl before finally turning to Jerry.

"Hi." Was all she said, not caring to say much more to him. Turning her attention back to Jane, Allie didn't notice the scowl that was sent her way from Jerry in response to her rudeness.

"Oh! You two already know each other?" Jane asked a little surprised, but happy nonetheless that the other neighbors had welcomed Jerry. That was the realtor in her after all.

"We've met." Jerry answered, keeping his dark eyes on Allie momentarily before giving Jane a charming smile. "Just briefly." Allie added abruptly, not being comfortable with the way Jerry had looked at her or Jane.

Jane looked slightly taken aback at the Allie's tone of contempt for Jerry, but was interrupted by a VW Bug pulling up to the side of the house and Charley's girlfriend, Amy, stepping out.

"Hi Mrs. Brewster!" She called out happily as she walked up the driveway, "Hey Allie." She added, a little less enthusiastic when she saw Allie. Allie muttered her greeting, inwardly rolling her eyes. Jane grinned at her before responding, "Charley is upstairs. He should be down in a minute." She told Amy, but Amy was busy roaming her eyes over Jerry and his muscles. Jerry seemed to enjoy the attention because his signature smirk graced his features as he blatantly checked out Amy as well.

A few moments of silence passed before Amy seemed to snap out of her trance. "Oh, ok. Cool." She responded to Jane who, in turn, replied, "This is our neighbor Jerry. He just moved in. Jerry, this is my son's girlfriend, Amy." She introduced Amy as Allie stood there uncomfortably, a scowl on her face. Jerry raised his eyebrow at the word 'girlfriend,' casting a quick glance to the scowling Allie. He must have found this amusing because his smirk widened before focusing back to Amy.

"Nice to meet you." He told her, a little too seductively in Allie's opinion, but Amy was eating up the attention, grinning like an idiot at the man.

A few more moments passed before Amy finally turned back to Allie, "Charley told me you're having a party tonight."

Allie didn't even have to look to know Jane had raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Yeah…" Allie began awkwardly before looking back at Jane, "It's just a couple of friends…Nothing crazy…" She tried to reassure her, but Jane's look told her she wasn't convinced and that she didn't approve. Jerry gave a look that he was interested about the girl's plans for tonight, but a split second later, it changed, and he did a great job at mirroring Jane's disapproving expression. Something told Allie that his latter expression he was doing was just for show.

Allie tried not to glare at Amy when she turned back to look at her. _Thanks a lot. _Allie sarcastically thought. Jane was probably going to mention something to Allie's dad the next time she saw him, and even worse, Jerry now knew about the supposed party. She wasn't quite sure why him knowing was such a big deal, but she felt that somehow he wasn't going to let her keep to her own business even despite his warning for _her_ to stay out of _his _business.

"Yeah, I only invited a couple close friends. That's all. You and Charley can stop by if you want. We'll probably just be watching some movies or something." Allie told Amy, only saying that to try and appease Jane so she thought it wasn't some crazy high school party.

Still a little unconvinced, Jane looked over to Jerry, "You're house is closer to hers than mine is. Make sure they don't get too rowdy over there tonight. I know how teenagers can get." Jane told him humorously, trying to joke around with her new neighbor. Jerry smirked at the comment, "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure to deal with them if they get too _rowdy_." He gave Jane a charming smile as the two shared a laugh. Allie wasn't amused. He was mocking them, a hidden message clearly in his words, but Jane just thought he was flirting with her.

Allie caught the mocking wink that Jerry sent her way, giving her a cold stare before turning his attention back to Jane, a false smile now gracing his features. _This was going to be a long night._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is Allie's party…and not to give anything away, but a certain neighbor may make an appearance. Lol. Please review! They honestly do make me type faster! ;D Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thank you everyone for all the reviews. They have been so fun to read! This chapter is the party, and lots of Jerry goodness! Oh, and it didn't seem like you guys minded that I changed the invitation rule a little. So basically, anyone inside the house can invite good old Jerry in! Lol. Enjoy!**

**-This chapter contains underage drinking...not sure if that offends anyone or not, but thought I'd just give a heads up anyways.-**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The party was in full swing. About fifteen people or so had arrived; more than Allie had initially invited, but even so, that had been ok.

It hadn't been long before someone had found the stereo and had turned on some familiar song at a loud volume, and another group of kids discovered the Wii system and were now competing against one another. Others were dancing or talking, and one boy was standing on the couch, beer in hand, singing along to the music.

"Here ya go!" Sarah came up to Allie, opening a beer and handing it to her.

"Great party so far!" Sarah complimented as Allie shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." She said a little unconvincingly as she took a drink of the beer. Sure, the turn-out was good, but Ed, Adam, nor Charley had arrived so far.

Allie guessed Sarah was about to tell her some reassuring words, but Allie interrupted as she saw a few kids clearing off the kitchen table; she knew exactly what they had planned to do, "Hey! You guys aren't going to play beer pong on my dad's table!" She went to yell at the kids who looked like they were going to play whether she liked it or not.

"Ah come on! We'll let you go first!" One of the boys tried to reason as Allie rolled her eyes. Knowing that the argument would get nowhere, she let out a sigh before answering, "Hang on, we have an extra table in the garage."

That seemed to appease the guys as Allie grabbed the garage key and went out the back door, Blaze slipping inside past her as he happily went to greet all the different people. Unlocking the back garage door, Allie flicked on a light as she went to find the fold-up table they stored there.

After searching for a few minutes, Allie finally found the table...of course it was stored behind boxes of holiday crap and other random items most commonly found in a garage. Letting out a sigh, Allie set her beer down and began moving the heavy boxes out of the way in order to get to the table. She just now realized that no one had offered to help her..._of course_.

"Need some help?" A voice came from behind as Allie let out a surprised squeak, dropping the box that was in her hand as she spun around. An amused Jerry stood in the garage door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he gave a chuckle upon seeing her reaction.

"Jesus Christ..." She mumbled, her heart beating at an accelerated rate. Why did he have to sneak up on her so quietly like that?

"No, no...I'm fine. I've got it." She told him with a scowl before turning around to pick up the box she had dropped. Of course he couldn't just mind his own business. A few silent moments passed as Allie continued to move boxes; she didn't have to turn around to know that Jerry was still watching her. It hadn't really hit her until now that she was alone in a garage...Jerry blocking the only opened exit. He hadn't moved any closer to her, keeping himself just outside the door, but it didn't help that his eyes continued to stare at her.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Sounds like you kids are having a good time in there." Jerry spoke, the loud music could be clearly heard all the way outside.

"Yeah we are." Allie wanted to keep her response short, but almost regretted that she had said it a little more rudely than she had intended. She had finally managed to pull the table out of its spot, dragging it across the garage floor with one hand, and grabbing her beer with another. She stopped in front of Jerry, who continued to block the whole door, but she didn't make eye contact, hoping he would just take the hint and move.

"Does your dad know about tonight?" Jerry asked in a curious tone as he eyed the beer in her hand. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Allie replied, finally meeting Jerry's eyes with a fierce gaze of her own, almost daring him to mention something to her dad when they finally did meet.

Jerry either felt her gaze to be comical, or he simply ignored it because he let out a chuckle. "No need for the hostilities. I just wouldn't want the authorities to be called because a group of high school _kids _are drinking and having a good time." His tone wasn't threatening but almost concerned that their good time could potentially be ruined, but either way, it was still almost impossible to read the man.

"Thanks for your concern. I'll turn the music down and there shouldn't be a problem." Allie responded, getting impatient that he wasn't moving, but still not making a move to get past him.

Jerry gave her a mocking smile, revealing his white teeth, his own impatience was now evident in his voice as he spoke, "Maybe you kids could use a chaperone." He subtly volunteered as Allie instantly shook her head. "We'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me..." She tried to be polite as she took another step forward, indicating she wanted to pass.

The two held each other's gaze momentarily before Jerry finally moved to the side, holding out an arm to indicate she could pass. "By all means..." His tone was a little more darker now as she carefully slide the table past him and out the door before she walked past him, her heart beat increasing as she moved directly in front of him, his annoyed gaze burning down on her.

"Have fun..." He called after her, almost mockingly as Allie made her way back inside, shutting the back door behind her, only to be met with a couple of joking cheers from the guys that had wanted to play beer pong. A few of them came and took the table off her hands, beginning to set it up for the game.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been a couple of rounds of beer pong later and most of the guests were huddled around the table, either playing or loudly cheering along as Allie was forced to drink a cup.

"Damn it you guys! We're losing!" She scolded her team jokingly as they all laughed. She had completely forgotten about her three main friends not coming to the party, and more thankfully forgotten about the creepy neighbor making a visit, finally able to let loose and have good time.

"Don't blame them for your bad pong skills!" Sarah called jokingly from the other side of the table, the two girls having been split up into different teams. Allie childishly stuck her tongue out at her friend as it was her teammate's turn to try and score a pong ball into a cup.

Allie didn't get to see if he made it or not because a knock on the door interrupted. "Hey! Don't go!" One of the guys called after her, his words slightly slurring as Allie let out a little laugh, "I'm just answering the door." She giggled, the front door only being a few feet away, but the guy had acted like she was leaving forever. "Come back soon!" He called drunkenly as Allie couldn't help but laugh some more. She herself had a nice buzz going, but nothing compared to some of the guys.

Still a smile on her face, Allie pulled open the door. Her smile instantly turned to a frown as Jerry stood at her door, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a bottle of rum in the other.

"Can I help you?" Her good mood was turning sour. This guy just didn't give up.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked, a charming smile on his face as he gently shook both bottles as if trying to entice her with the hard liquor.

"No, that's ok." Allie quickly replied as Jerry's expression turned to a dark scowl at her constant refusals. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to invite me in?" He asked her in a dangerous tone as Allie looked at him suspiciously. "...Yeah...I'm sure..." She said a little nervously after seeing the look in the man's eye.

It looked like Jerry wanted to murder her right then and there, but he made no move towards her, much to Allie's relief. Instead, he looked past her to everyone huddled around the table playing beer pong.

"Hey, guy!" He called out to the same drunken kid that had been worried about Allie leaving moments ago. He quickly looked over to Jerry, his face lighting up when he saw the two bottles in his hands. "Mind if I join you guys?" Jerry asked, holding up the liquor, eyebrows raised with a devious smile.

"Oh hell man! Bring that shit inside!" The guy called out excitedly before going back to watch the remainder of the pong game. "Wait, what? No!" Allie tried to protest as she watched a wide grin appear on Jerry's face, his eyes darting back to her.

She watched him, a little unsure of what was happening as Jerry's mocking gaze never left her face. He reached one leg out, slowly and deliberately as he watched her, his eyebrows raised, mouth opened in mock surprise as he finally placed one foot inside her house. He began to chuckle teasingly as Allie watched him nervously, a sense of dread hitting her body as soon as the one foot had crossed the door threshold and stepped down onto her floor.

She didn't know why, but she thought back to Adam and Ed. They had told her not to invite him inside because they thought Jerry was a _vampire._ Although she hadn't believed that story, there was something she was feeling right now that told her senses that Jerry being inside her house was not a good thing at all.

Jerry finally moved his other foot so that his whole body now stood inside her house. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply, as a wide smirk spread on his face. He was savoring the moment. When he finally opened his eyes, he turned his attention back to the apprehensive Allie; all traces of his smile were gone and were replaced with a malicious expression.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He spoke in a dangerous tone and Allie couldn't help but gulp. The devil had just made his way into her house...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you liked it! Any thoughts now that Jerry is inside? Nothing good can come from that...I can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm really sorry about the hiatus this story has been on. But with the DVD coming out, I've gotten the Jerry spark back. Haha! I seriously want to thank you all for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys ROCK!**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Throughout the night, Allie tried to keep a watchful eye on Jerry. However, Jerry hadn't done anything suspicious. It had seemed that he was there to simply have a good time like everyone else. Despite the fact that he would meet her gaze every so often from across the room as he seemed to flirt with some of the girls there, Allie was surprised that he hadn't done anything more. Whether it was because he was acting so civil with everyone, pounding back beers and shots of liquor with everyone else, or it was the fact that the alcohol was starting to get to Allie, but either way, Allie was starting to let her guard down.

Jerry smirked from across the room as Allie was offered another beer. She reluctantly took it as she went to chat with a few other guests. Everyone was starting to get blatanly inebriated at this point, but for some reason, Jerry still seemed to be very much sober.

"Great party." Allie's friend Sarah had said when she approached her. "And not to mention...your neighbor is a total hottie." She giggled like a schoolgirl as she whispered to Allie.

Rolling her eyes, Allie took another sip of her beer...how many had she had already? Shaking the question away, Allie answered her friend, "Yeah, just be careful around him...he's uh, well he's...I don't know, just be careful." She warned Sarah, not being able to come up with the right words to describe Jerry. Sarah, however, replied with a scoff, clearly too busy undressing him with her eyes. "I'm gunna go talk to him." Sarah announced definitively and had already started making her way towards him before Allie could protest.

"Hey Als!" A new voice called through the crowd as Allie turned to see Charley approaching. "Hey!" She grinned back, surprised to see that he had actually made it to the party.

"Looks like you've got quite the party...You even invited the neighbor?" Charley said with a raised eyebrow as Allie rolled her eyes. He was definitely the talk of the night... "Yeah, well, I didn't technically invite him, he kinda just showed up..." She explained as Charley shrugged, "Well, whatever keeps from getting the cops called I guess." He gave her a grin, just guessing what had happened.

"So...uh, where's Amy?" Allie asked a little awkwardly, but figured if Charley was here, she couldn't be too far behind. And, as if on cue, Amy appeared, standing next to Charley as he put an arm around her waist.

"Hey, do you think we could leave? It's pretty lame here." Amy whispered to Charley, but definitely loud enough for Allie to hear as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, hey Allie. Great party..." Amy spoke as if just noticing Allison, but then turned back to Charley, a slight pout on her lips, silently asking to leave.

Charley on the other hand, looked liked he was torn with what to do, so Allie decided to speak for him, "You have your own car, you can leave. Charley doesn't have to go with you." Allie spoke with a slight smirk as Amy narrowed her eyes on her.

"Well Charley is _my_ boyfriend. he should be able to choose to hang out with _me_ over _you._ Isn't that right?" She looked over to Charley to back her up, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to say in the situation. When he didn't give a definite answer, Amy let out a huff of frustration and asked bitterly, "Can we leave, now?"

"Yeah, we can." He replied with a sigh a moment later. "It was good to see you Allie." Charley said with a sincere smile to Allie as Amy was already halfway to the door. "Sorry about this." He quickly added in a lower voice as Allie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She pushed past him, making her way into the kitchen.

Luckily, most of hte people had made their way to the activities going on in the living room, i.e. beer pong, Wii, dancing, and had cleared out of the kitchen, leaving Allie to stew in her anger by herself.

Walking over to the counter, she sat her beer down and started pouring herself a shot. Without hesitation, she knocked it back before slamming the shot glass back on the counter, "Stupid bitch..." She muttered to herself before a new voice spoke, "You're gunna make yourself sick, mixing your alcohols like that." Jerry chuckled into her ear as Allie jumped in her spot, having not heard Jerry come in, let alone sneak up behind her.

Twirling around quickly, she came face to face with her neighbor. He was closer than she had thought, placing both of his hands on either side of her onto the countertop. His actions pinning her between him and the counter.

Naturally, her heart beat quickened as Jerry pressed his lower half against her, making it impossible for her to escape.

Swallowing her fear momentarily, Allie glared right at Jerry before replying, "What the fuck do you care for?" She snapped back at him as he smirked. Jerry looked up, licking his lips momentarily as if contemplating her comment.

Without warning, his gaze fell back to Allie, leering down at her as she flinched slightly.

"I _don't _care. I was just stating a fact." Jerry replied as Allie rolled her eyes, "Ok, well...just leave now." She mumbled, having to break eye contact as she lowered her gaze, her confidence in telling him off was slowly dissipating.

"You know what you smell like right now?" Jerry suddenly asked, ignoring her demand as Allie looked up at him, taken aback. What the hell kind of question is that? "I don't know, booze?" She stated the obvious as Jerry chuckled.

"That's one thing. But what you really reek of, is jealousy." He had leaned in a little further, shifting his weight as Allie now felt really trapped between his muscular form.

Narrowing her eyes, Allie was about to question the statement, but Jerry continued, "You're jealous of _Amy_." The name rolled off his tongue, almost as if the name tasted sweet when he said it. The annoyed expression on Allie's face made Jerry grin. "But I guess I can't really blame you. I mean, she stole you best friend away from you. What kind of person does that?" He said condescendingly as he cocked his head curiously to the side.

"Not to mention, she's quite a hot little number huh?" Jerry whispered with a coy wink, only to fuel Allie's anger even further.

"Shut up." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks start to grow hot.

"I bet all the guys line up to get a piece of that. And out of all those guys begging for her attention, she decides to choose. Your. Best. Friend." Jerry enunciated each word, his smirk widening at sensing her heightening anger.

Allie blinked back tears, not allowing any to fall. He was doing this on purpose; getting into her head. Despite her obvious frustration, Jerry pushed further, "And then there's you." Jerry grinned, eyeing her face with scrutiny as he placed a cold, yet gentle hand on the side of her face. "Poor little Allison. You're still just a scared little girl. All alone." Jerry cooed with mock sympathy as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face. Allie couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Even daddy needs to constantly go on business trips just to get out of the house. Probably can't face the disappointment he has for such a pathetic daughter. And what about mommy? Dead isn't she? Well that isn't much of a surprise." His harsh words brought her close to a breaking point. He was fucking with her on purpose. Normally something like that wouldn't effect her so much, but it didn't help that Jerry was purposly trying to get into her head, as well as all the alcohol she had.

The combination was no doubt the reason for her next action. Reaching her hand behind her, her fingers tightened around one of the liquor bottles, and before she could think, she swung forward with every intention of hitting Jerry with it.

However, that plan quickly backfired as Jerry quickly grabbed her wrist of the hand holding the bottle. If she hadn't been half drunk, she would have definitely been questioning such quick reflexes he had.

"Now what wasn't very nice." He growled in annoyance as his free hand snatched the vodka bottle out of her hand.

_Nice?_ He was the one being a complete asshole; she had just wanted to return the favor by knocking some sense into him.

"I hate you." Allie mumbled weakly, looking to the floor as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"You're jealous of Amy." Jerry restated, setting down the bottle on the counter before placing both hands on her shoulders as if nothing had happened a moment before. "What you really want is guys to look at you the way they look at Amy." Jerry paused for a moment, chuckling before continuing, "You want guys to treat you the way they do with Amy." He leaned in very close to her ear, his warm breath on her skin as he whispered, "You want a real guy to _touch_ you the way they do to Amy." he chuckled sadistically at the comment, as Allie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was that what she wanted? She didn't think so, but Jerry made it sound so...convincing.

Before she could even muster a reply, Jerry's hand grabbed her chin roughly, pulling her head up to face him. He quickly closed in the space between them, his lips crashing down onto hers. The initial shock stunned her momentarily, but when she realized what was happening, she tried to move away from him. Jerry, however, stopped her movements, instantly pressing his body hard against hers so she was trapped between him and the counter once more, both hands grasping her upper arms tightly.

She whimpered slightly in pain from his roughness, but it wasn't until a few moments later that Jerry pulled his mouth away from hers. She let out a quick gasp, but Jerry was already onto his next action, taking one hand off her arm to move her hair away from her neck. He then took the same hand to grab the back of her neck and pull her head closer to him, tilting it slightly to have better access.

Allie tried to move again, but his tightening grip and the dangerous gleam in his eye made her stop instantly. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice wouldn't allow it. She settled for another whimper as Jerry nestled his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

As if not being frightened enough, Allie's heart quickened even more as Jerry slid his tongue over the length of the side of her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut at the action, Allie's breathing picked up, simply out of fear as tears started to leak down her face. Her reaction only seemed to fuel Jerry further as he pushed his body even further onto her, his teeth nipping at her neck lightly before letting out a chuckle. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Making sure to hold her still, Jerry finally opened his mouth wide, about to finally savor his appetite, when a voice interuppted him.

"Hey Allie, I'm really sorry about-" Charley's sentence fell from his mouth as he stopped midstep, eyeing the two, now at a loss for words.

Allie's eyes shot open at his voice, a relieved smile came over her features.

Jerry, however, hadn't made a move from his spot, still holding Allie tightly as he looked down at her neck, an audible growl of frustration emitting from his throat...

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you enjoyed this very close encounter! ;) Please leave a review! I love to hear any and all comments! Thanks for being so patient!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and all the alerts! Seriously, it makes my day! Hope this update was quick enough. ;) I had just recently bought the DVD and watched it twice in a row yesterday. Hahaa. **

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

"Charley!" Allie exclaimed, relief washing over her as his presence seemed to break her out of her trance.

"If I'm interuppting something..." Charley replied, taking a step to leave as he skeptically glanced over to Jerry.

Allie also looked over at Jerry, who was still standing so close, his expression looked like he was ready to kill. Allie swallowed, nervous that his body still pressed itself against hers, his grip unmoving. So, it came as a surprise a moment later when he let her go, quickly turning towards Charley with a coy smile now on his face as he replied, "No, not at all."

He let out a little chuckle before stepping away from Allie, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, "She's all yours." He gave a knowing wink to Charley before brushing past him to exit the kitchen, tossing the apple lazily up and down in his hand. Neither teenager noticed the dark expression that came over Jerry's face once he left the room.

"Were you just fondling the neighbor?" Charley asked accusingly when he thought Jerry was out of earshot.

"No!" Allie quickly replied, "He was-" She was cut off before she could really explain the situation.

"You know how much older he probably is than you? Allie, that's sick." Charley continued like an older brother, arms crossed as he watched Allie scowl at his accusations.

"That's not what it was like at all!" She retorted, quickly getting heated over his apparent thoughts of her. She didn't know why she didn't explain that Jerry basically forced himself upon her. A part of her knew Charley would have caused an uproar over it, and she didn't want her party to turn into a fight between the two guys. But then again, another part of her told her that Jerry was dangerous. Charley wouldn't stand a chance.

Instead, she walked closer to Charley, dropping her voice to a whisper, "But I think what Ed has been saying is true...You know, about Jerry and all."

Charley looked at her skeptically before letting out an exasperated sigh, "What? That he's a vampire? Seriously Allie-"

It was her turn to cut him off, "No! Of course not a vampire...but something...Charley, he's dangerous." She didn't want to admit the whole vampire thing. There was no real proof, other than Ed and Adam's crazy imagination...plus, that whole idea was just stupid. But she did know there was definitely something off about him. Just thinking about their close encounter made a shiver run down her spine.

Raising an eyebrow, Charley didn't look convinced, "It looked like you were enjoying him to me." Charley mumbled to himself, so much so that Allie almost didn't believe her ears. "Screw you Brewster! Why don't you go back to your bimbo. Why the hell are you still here anyways?" She was close to shouting now as Charley narrowed his eyes at her choice of description for Amy.

"For your information, I came to tell you that I told _Amy_" He purposely used her name, "to go home. And then I came back to apologize to you! But now I'm starting to think that was a mistake!" The teens glared at each other for a few silent moments. Afterall, it had been bound to happen-the strain on their friendship ever since high school had began, it was inevitable that they were going to have a blow-up.

"When did you turn into such an asshole?" Allie finally asked, completely serious with the question.

Charley sighed, starting to feel bad about everything that had happened. He decided to ignore her probably rhetorical question to ask one of his own, "Where's Adam and Ed?" He asked conversationally as he cleared his throat, having not seen them here at the party. Allie, however, took notice of how guilty his voice had sounded; she wondered what he had done to be rude to them this time.

Allie shrugged in response, both of their voices had gotten significantly quieter from the previous shouting. "Don't know. Neither of them showed up." She wasn't very surprised though, neither of them were really the 'partying' type.

"Oh..." Charley began, scratching the back of his neck as if trying to find the best way to break the news. Allie narrowed her eyes at his behavior, "What'd you do?" She asked carefully before Charley sighed.

"Ed made me go check on Adam earlier...He though he was missing or something...stupid really." Charley let out an awkward chuckle as Allie raised an eyebrow, "And...?" She pressed.

Charley looked hesitant before replying, "We kind of got into an argument. I pushed him, he left, and I haven't heard from him since." He finished with a guilty shrug.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you pissed him off. Afterall, you're pretty good at it." Allie said, arms crossed as she eyed him.

"Ouch." Charley replied as Allie rolled her eyes. "I have a party to get back to...Nice catching up with you and all." Allie said sarcastically, a harsh tone in her voice as she moved past him to go back to the living room.

Charley let out an annoyed sigh as he followed, taking the hint that she probably wanted him to leave.

When he walked out of the kitchen he nearly ran into the back of Allie, who had stopped, her gaze frozen on something on the far end of the room.

Following her eyeline, Charley saw Allie's friend, Sarah, practically drooling over Jerry as the two sat on the couch. Jerry's arm rested around her shoulder as Sarah leaned into his touch, giggling as he whispered into her ear. If she got any closer, she'd be halfway on the guy's lap.

"Looks like he moves on quickly." Charley stated, figuring Allie was jealous of Jerry's actions. "Haven't you left yet?" Allie snapped back as Charley smirked, turning to finally leave.

Despite what Charley thought, Allie was far from jealous. If anything, she was nervous for her friend. There was no way Jerry was up to anything innocent. Especially after her previous encounters with him.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jerry took his eyes off Sarah, locking them onto Allie from across the room. Licking his bottom lip momentarily, he flashed her a sadistic grin before turning his attention back to Sarah, his hand slowly tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Yo, Allie!" A voice interuppted her thoughts as she turned to acknowledge the person.

Turning, she recognized a kid from her math class. "You better go check your parent's room. I heard things are getting kinda hot up there." He flashed her a goofy grin as Allie groaned. At least the kid had the decency to let her know- that was the last thing she wanted-a couple kids getting busy on her dad's bed...or anywhere in the house for that matter...

She mumbled a quick thanks before taking another glance towards Sarah and Jerry. Sarah would be ok on her own for a minute...surely Jerry wouldn't try anything...weird...in a living room full of people. Right?

Finally half-way convincing herself that it was ok to leave them from her sight momentarily, Allie made her way upstairs.

"This isn't a hotel room, get out!" She announced when she had reached her dad's bedroom to find two half naked people...luckily she had gotten there in time before things got real serious. She scowled in disgust at the thought.

Both kids had made their complaints known, but nevertheless, gathered whatever clothing had been scattered to the floor before reluctantly leaving the room, casting annoyed glances at Allie.

She rolled her eyes and was about to follow them out when loud girlish giggles could be heard from outside the window.

Curious, Allie made her way to the window, pulling up the blinds and looking down.

To her horror, Jerry had Sarah thrown over his shoulder as he walked across the lawn towards his house. Sarah looking like she was having the time of her life.

"No..." Allie whispered to herself before racing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where you goin?" Someone yelled after her as she made it to the front door and running out, ignoring whoever had spoken.

Once she made it outside, Jerry and Sarah were nowhere to be seen so Allie figured they had already made it inside his house. Swearing to herself, she ran across her lawn onto Jerry's property and up to his porch.

Instead of knocking, Allie grabbed for the door handle, intending to just make her own way inside. Before she could open the door, however, someone from inside pulled it open, Allie almost falling forward as her hand was still gripped onto the handle. Letting go and straightening herself back up, Allie found Jerry on the other side of the door, as if he had been waiting for her to try and barge into his house.

"Where is she?" Allie asked, scowling at him as she tried to look around his large frame to see if Sarah could be seen inside the house. Jerry narrowed his eyes at her intrusion. "She's perfectly fine." He told back, his voice sounding as if he was trying to restrain annoyance. Allie was about to argue when Sarah appeared in the doorway, next to Jerry, her eyes looking over at Allie with confusion.

"What do you want?" She asked, rather rudely as Allie looked taken aback. "I think you should come back over to my house." Allie told her carefully, trying not to look over at Jerry who was watching the two rather closely.

"Um, I'm a little busy." Sarah countered, glaring at her friend.

"Sarah, you're drunk. Just come back with me...it'll be alright..." To say that Jerry standing over Allie glowering down at her made her feel uneasy, would be a huge understatement. Allie swallowed, giving her friend a desperate look.

Jerry decided at this moment to step in, answering for her, "Sarah is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

Allie's mouth dropped as Sarah nodded in agreement, looking up at Jerry with admiration in her eyes. Jerry smirked at the attention, not even having to look at her to know that the girl was entralled by him.

"Sarah-" Allie tried again before her friend snapped her gaze away from Jerry. "You're just jealous. Go back to your stupid party and leave us alone."

Allie almost flinched at the harsh words, Jerry letting out a chuckle before looking down at Sarah, "Why don't you head on upstairs..." His voice was husky as he gave her a wink, something that made Sarah instantly comply.

Once she had left, Jerry turned his attention back to Allie, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "You heard your friend. Run along...That is, unless you would care to join us." Another amused smirk graced his features as Allie glared at him.

"No?" Jerry asked before shrugging, "Suit yourself... You have a nice night then...I know I will..." Flashing her a toothy smile, Allie was then met with a door shut in her face before she could even protest.

Why did she get the feeling that things were about to get much worse?

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Thoughts and feelings on the chapter? I was also wondering what you guys would rather prefer for the direction of the story...Do you want Allie to fight alongside Charley...or get bitten and become part of the tribe who turns against Charley/Peter...or some other idea? I have a few different directions for the story, but would really like to know how you would like this to end up. Please leave a comment! Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ooohhh snap! You guys are amazing! Thank you soooo much for all the comments. I was really excited to read all of your opinions about where the story should end up. I have taken them into consideration and I think I know what I want to do ;) . So, once again, thank you! I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays, I figured I better put out a chapter before Christmas. Enjoy!**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Allie slowly opened her eyes and instantly groaned, feeling Blaze licking her face. Her head was pounding as the sunlight peeked through the window. After leaving Jerry's porch the previous night, Allie had gone back home, finishing out the party; her annoyance towards Sarah fueling her drinking. She was definitely regretting it this morning.

Sitting up from the couch which she had fell asleep on, she looked around the living room. Everyone had gone home, leaving empty beer cans and potato chip crumbs in their wake.

Allie groaned again. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was get up, so instead, she closed her eyes once more. It wasn't but a few minutes later when her cellphone started ringing.

Sighing, she rolled over, reaching her hand out onto the coffee table, feeling around until she found it. Without looking, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked groggily into her phone.

"Allie? You awake?" Her dad's voice asked as Allie rubbed her eyes.

"I am now..." She mumbled, not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her parental.

"So I guess I'm going to be done a few days early. They're sending me home this afternoon." He said as Allie'e eyes widened, immediately sitting up as she looked around the trashed living room.

"Wait, you're coming home _today_?" She asked, a little bit of panic in her voice as her dad replied, "Yeah, I'll be home sometime tonight. Why? You don't want me back or something?" He chuckled.

"No, it's not that...I uh...yeah, I guess I'll see ya then..." She trailed off, looking out the window, which gave her a direct view of Jerry's house. Maybe her dad coming home early would be a good thing. The events of last night came back to her as she thought of Jerry and Sarah. It reminded her that she would have to check up on her friend to make sure she really was ok...

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get home then. Love ya." Her dad told her before the two got off the phone.

As soon as she had hung up, Allie got off the couch, slipping on her shoes and heading out the door, Blaze following close behind. Deciding to leave the party mess momentarily, Allie made her way to Jerry's house. Without hesitation, she knocked loudly on the door. She listened, but didn't hear any movement inside, so she rang the doorbell before knocking some more. Pulling out her phone, Allie tried to call Sarah, only having it go straight to voicemail.

Waiting a few minutes with the same result, Allie sighed in frustration before stepping off the porch. _Sarah was probably just fine...right?_

"Morning Allie!" A voice called as Allie was making her way back to her house.

"Morning Mrs. B." Allie replied, stopping as Jane Brewster pulled up in her car beside her, probably on her way to work.

"Rough night?" Jane asked knowingly, eyeing Allie's lack of make-up and messed up hair.

"No, not really...just woke up. Had to take the dog out is all." Allie shrugged, figuring that a lie was probably the smartest answer to give. "Have you talked to Charley at all today?" Allie asked. She was still a little peeved at him, but had wondered if he had heard anything from Sarah...or Adam...or Ed for that matter. Maybe she should try calling them as well...Jane's voice snapped Allie out of her troubling thoughts,

"He actually left kinda early. Probably hanging out with Amy." Jane answered. "You know how that goes..." The two women shared a friendly laugh before Allie nodded, "Well, just let him know I wanted to talk to him about...something."

Nodding in agreement, Jane responded, "Yeah, I will. But I should probably get to work now. Nice talking to you Allison."

After saying their goodbyes, Jane drove off and Allie called for the dog before making her way back inside to start cleaning the mess.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later, the house was thankfully back to normal. She had tried to call both Adam and Ed, and then Sarah once more, but she had gotten their voicemails each time. Sighing in frustration, Allie plopped down on the couch, trying to figure out what to do next. Every so often, she would look out the window, watching Jerry's house as it remained still. No one had gone in or out. She narrowed it down to one of two things: either Jerry had left long before she had woken up this morning, or he was still sleeping.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want to go investigate. But really, what was there to _investigate_? It's not like she was going to break into the guy's house or anything...the thought was tempting and the suspense killing her. Where the hell was he...and more importantly, where the hell was Sarah? Had he dropped her off at her house last night? Or had she stayed over, meaning he had brought her back to her house this morning? What if he hadn't taken her back at all and Sarah was still in there?

The thought of those two cozy in bed with one another made Allie sick to her stomach.

Looking at the clock, it was already almost 5:00 pm. There was no way they were still sleeping. Sighing in frustration, Allie got up from the couch before her thoughts brought her to the brink of insanity. "I'll just check to see if his truck is in the garage...that's all." Allie spoke, looking over to Blaze for confirmation. He lay bored on the floor, not even acknowledging her words.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She huffed, leaving the room before she could fully accept that she was about to have an argument with a dog.

Making her way back outside, Allie stealthly crept next door, looking behind her every so often to make sure none of the neighbors, especially Jerry, was watching her. Seeing that the garage door was shut, Allie went into Jerry's backyard, going to the only other entrance and peeking through the window on the door. Inside, the garage was pitch black, not even being able to see anything but darkness.

Letting out a sigh, Allie moved her face away from the window to look around the yard. No one was in sight. Slowing, she brought her hand to the door handle, turning the knob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. Opening it just a crack, Allie peered inside but still couldn't see anything. She was about to push the door completely open when a car horn interuppted her.

Jumping back away from the door, Allie slowly looked around the side of the house to see her dad's car pulling into their driveway. "Crap..." She mumbled, before heading back into Jerry's backyard, knowing the only way she could make it back into her own yard without her dad noticing was if she went over the fence. She eyed the barrier that separated the two houses momentarily as she heard her dad open and close his car door.

_The fence it is. _

Without waiting another moment, Allie took a running jump at the fence before hoisting herself over and then landing back in her own yard, forgetting that she had left Jerry's back garage door still open. Going through her back door, Allie entered the kitchen just as her dad made it through the front door.

"Hey dad!" Allie called, an innocent smile on her face as she entered the living room.

"Hey Allison." Her dad smiled, embracing her in a hug, "I missed you kid." He said before ruffling up her hair as Allie broke the embrace with a roll of her eyes, fixing her hair. "Jerk." She mumbled as her dad chuckled and Allie cracked a smile of her own.

"Hey Blazester." Her dad greeted the dog as Blaze excitedly wagged his tail. "How were things when I was gone?" He asked his daughter as he continued to pet Blaze. Allie shrugged, "It was fine...boring...uneventful...you know, the usual." She kept things short and sweet, not planning to go into depth about anything that may have happened. The least he knew, the better.

Her dad gave her an unconvinced look, but decided not to get into it right now. "I'll be back inside in a minute, I need to get my suitcase from the car." Her dad told her as he watched Allie go to the couch, flipping on the TV as she propped her legs up on the table. She nodded in acknowledgment as she watched him walk outside. When the front door was closed, she looked to Blaze and winked, "He doesn't suspect a thing." She whispered, referring to the party before letting out a laugh as the dog went to look out the front window, curiously watching.

A few moments passed by before Blaze let out a low growl, watching out the window. Allie turned to look, getting off the couch to see what he had spotted. Much to her disliking, she saw her dad in the driveway, talking to none other than Jerry. Scowling, she watched as the two seemed to share a chuckle before going on to talk about god knows what. Seconds later, Jerry broke his eye contact with her dad to look over towards the house, locking his gaze with Allie.

Jerry gave her a quick wink, a sadistic grin on his face before focusing his attention back onto her dad. Allie couldn't help the small shiver that went down her spine, a bad feeling now sitting in the pit of her stomach...

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you liked! You know what makes for really good Christmas presents?...Reviews! Hahaha. But seriously, I do appreciate all of your comments and ideas for the story. You guys rock!**

**I hope everyone has a very fun holiday! Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year's everybody! Thanks once again for everyone who is reading and taking the time to review and favorite! You're amazing!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Luckily, Allie's dad had made his acquaintances with Jerry and had come back inside without anything else happening. Allie didn't know exactly what she had feared would happen, but had already figured out that the less time spent away from Jerry was the better.

After the two had dinner, Allie made her way to her bedroom, not ready to voice her opinions of the neighbor to her dad, already knowing he would brush the accusations off. After all, she didn't have any proof or know exactly what was wrong with Jerry. She did know she would find out, one way or another, she just wasn't so sure she was prepared for it.

In her room, Allie had tried calling Sarah, then Ed, and then Adam, again, but all went straight to voicemail. _Where were they?_ Maybe they were just mad at her and therefore ignoring her? It seemed likely for Sarah, but not for Adam or Ed. Allie tried to think back to their last encounter. It had seemed so long ago when in fact it had only been a couple days. Ever since Jerry had made his presence known, most of her thoughts had been focused on him…Allie scowled at the thought, she was doing it again, thinking about him. She glared at the window in direction of his house...if only he wasn't so damn mysterious.

She finally decided to spend some time on her homework to keep her mind distracted. It wasn't very long until she got bored with the work and drifted off to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Allison...it's time..." A smooth voice spoke, waking her from her sleep. It was a voice that should have jolted her from her bed, but instead she woke slowly, her eyes opening, but still heavy from sleep._

"_Time for what?" She asked, groggily, as she sat up, her gaze meeting the source of the voice._

_Jerry sat at the end of her bed, clad in dark jeans and a tight black shirt to accentuate his muscles. The dark clothes clashed against his pale skin that now seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the window. She hadn't remembered leaving the window open. Either way, she was strangely comfortable with it all._

_At her question, Jerry shown a wide smile, a mischievous gleam in his brown eyes as a silky chuckle emitted from his throat._

"_It's time to join your friends." He replied casually, standing up from the bed and moving towards her. Allie looked up at his tall form that now stood over her, her mind in a haze as she gave a small smile._

"_My friends? You know where they are?" She asked hopefully, words unconsciously coming from her mouth. Jerry nodded, another chuckle escaping him._

"_They've been asking about you." Came his reply as he extended his hand towards her, "Come."_

_Allie felt her body obeying as she got out of bed, placing her hand in his. Jerry pulled her close, a firm grip on her hand, but nevertheless, she didn't hesitate when Jerry kneeled down, taking her with him._

_His hand left hers, slipping itself around her waist gently as Allie turned towards his inviting posture. "Atta girl..." Jerry chuckled softly, sweeping her hair away from her neck._

_Allie felt her eyes close, the touch sending a shiver down her spine. He was being so gentle. She had known he was harmless._

"_You really should have stayed away." The sudden change of his voice made Allie quickly snap her eyes open. His tone was now harsh, sinister. The grip on her waist tightened painfully, his sharp nails digging into her side. She tried to move, to say something in protest, but felt her whole body frozen, immovable._

_The only defense she had left was to plead with her eyes. If her body would have allowed it, she would have gasped when her gaze met his. Jerry's eyes were now black, soulless. A mad, hungry gleam was the only flicker in them as Jerry bent over her, his hot breath against her skin._

"_You'll make a very delicious addition..." Jerry spoke sensually into her ear. Before she could try to question it, a sharp and excruciating pain was felt at her neck._

With a sharp gasp, Allie flew upright from her bed. Her breathing was heavy as her hand instinctively reached for her neck. She didn't feel anything wrong with it, but it didn't make her heart rate slow down any. Everything had felt so real. It was like he had been there. In her room. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to find that she was indeed alone.

Realizing it was only a stupid dream, Allie got out of bed. It was frustrating…even while she dreamt he was there…she was determined not to think about him anymore. Just stay away from him and there wasn't anything to worry about. She would go to school Monday, her friends would be there, and she could go on living her normal routine. That was the plan.

The sun was up now, and the heat of the Nevada desert was starting to be felt even this early in the day. Allie moved over to the open window, knowing her dad would pitch a fit if he turned on the A/C in the house and she had her windows open.

It wasn't until she had shut the window and made her way to her door to leave when it had hit her…she was sure she had shut the window before she had went to bed. Hadn't she?...It had been open in her dream as well…No, that didn't mean anything. After all, her room was on the second floor so she really didn't have to worry about intruders...She must have left it open last night and had forgotten about it. Simple and logical reasoning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Monday morning had come fast with an otherwise uneventful rest of the weekend. For that, Allie was grateful. She had caught a quick glimpse of Jerry's truck leaving his house Sunday night, but other than that, hadn't made any contact with him. And she wasn't complaining. Now that her dad was home, maybe he would stay away.

It was third period and apparently she was still mad at Charley...or he was mad at her? The two shared the same class but hadn't spoken to one another. And frankly, that was fine by her. She was going to wait for _his_ apology. It wasn't going to be the other way around.

"Ed Lee?" The teacher spoke and it wasn't until Allie looked back to find Ed's empty seat that her worries came back. Charley had caught her gaze and the two shared a look before turning away. Charley had looked puzzled, maybe worried...but why would he care all of a sudden?

"Sarah Matthews?" The teacher had stopped on another name as Allie quickly glanced towards Sarah's usual seat...empty. Allie swallowed, not sure what to think, and definitely not sure if she wanted to face what a small part of her was screaming inside. _No._ Jerry was going to be the last thing on her mind...

After the class had ended, Charley caught up with Allie in the hall. "Hey, Allie, wait a minute." He said, and she wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear some desperation in his voice. Stopping, Allie turned to him, waiting for him to spit out his apology.

"Have you heard anything from Ed?...Or Adam?" Charley asked, almost hopefully as Allie raised an eyebrow. Ok, not exactly what she was expecting, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about them as well.

"No...I haven't. Nothing from Sarah either..." Allie muttered, with a shrug, "Probably got the flu or something..." Admittedly, Nevada wasn't a place where the flu usually broke out in the spring heat, but it was a better reason than telling Charley about her thoughts of their neighbor.

"I was going to head over to Ed's house afterschool...you know, just to check on him..." Charley responded, almost as if trying to convince himself that everything was alright. Allie almost wanted to call him out on the fact that he had cared less about Ed and Adam, and her for that matter, ever since starting senior year, but she decided to keep it to herself to avoid the fight.

"Yeah, I was probably going to check on Sarah..." Allie admitted, glad that Charley was getting involved. At least she wouldn't be dealing with this on her own. He nodded, "Alright, I'll call you later after I find—after I see what's up with Ed."

Allie agreed before the two headed their separate ways to each of their next classes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

School couldn't have ended any sooner as an antsy Allie left the building, walking as fast as she could to her friend's house.

When she got there, she knocked on the front door, waiting a few moments with no answer. Scowling, Allie tried the handle, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Pushing the door open, she made her way inside. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called, waiting for an answer from Sarah or her parents.

"It's me, Allie..." She called again, as nothing but silence answered her. Apprehensively, Allie made her way around the inside of the house, checking all the rooms only to find it vacant.

Unexpectedly, her cellphone started going off, making Allie jump and let out a startled shriek before realizing it was only her phone. She scowled at the device as she took it out of her pocket, seeing that it was Charley calling her.

"Hello?" She answered, shocked that he had actually kept to his word and had called her.

"Allie? Are you ok?" Charley's voice asked, almost in a panic as Allie furrowed her brows in confusion. "Yeah? I'm ok…Look, I'm at Sarah's house but there isn't anyone-" She had started to explain but Charley quickly cut her off, "I need you to meet me back at the house...actually, come straight to my house...he's been inside your house hasn't he?...Don't go back to your house, just come straight to mine and I will meet you there ok, got that?" Charley was talking so fast that Allie could barely comprehend what he was telling her, and more importantly, why he was telling her that.

"Charley, slow down. What happened?" Allie asked, confused as she heard Charley sigh, "Look, I need to tell you about something I found at Ed's house…just come over to my place, ok?" He sounded so anxious that Allie couldn't argue with him, "Yeah, ok…I'll be there…"

"And Allie?" Charley added, sounding desperate, "Please stay safe..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What'd you think? It seems like Charley figured some stuff out…And how is Allie going to react?**

**Also yes, the scene where he goes to Ed's house follows that of the movie. **

**Would love to hear what you think about the chapter! Please review! :D**


End file.
